1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a backlight module for a high-quality liquid crystal display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to advances in TFT-LCD (Thin-Film-Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) technology, the development of future generation large-size display panel is flourishing. TFT-LCD's are replacing traditional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays, rear projection TV's and PDP's (plasma display panel) and are becoming the standard displays. Since a TFT-LCD has the advantages of providing a high-quality picture with high luminance and wide viewing angle, and having the flexibility of being applied to various-size devices, the LCD monitor has replaced the traditional CRT monitor. As LCD applications are so extensive, and as the amount of time that a user spends viewing the LCD is so long, it is necessary to establish a definite standard for LCD's.
TCO (the Swedish Confederation of Professional Employees) is a third party certification organization for LCD's. An LCD product satisfying TCO standards means that the LCD's quality has reached a substantially high level.
Under the “Two Trillion, Twin Stars” plan, Taiwan's TFT-LCD industry has ranked among the top three in the world. However, leadership in the LCD industry cannot just depend on the fast growth in production quantity but also requires persistent progress in product quality. Only via ceaseless research, leading technical development, and independent product design can a decisive position be achieved in the LCD industry.
Traditionally, the higher the LCD luminance, the better the product is. However, the TCO standard has a meaningful requirement that the luminance of a high quality LCD not only should be great but also should be uniform.
Therefore, there is need for a superior quality LCD with effective backlight module capable of meeting TCO's standard and with high optical performance.